User talk:HankGuideDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HankGuideDude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 12:37, April 4, 2011 Strike I know an active Wikia staff member. I'm going to get him to ban SR123 permanently and Poisonshot for 1 month. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Unview spoilers= |-| View spoilers= You forgot to give Lil' Cal some props. / You don't know how this captcha works, but you sometimes just like watching the colors. / WHAT?!?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?! YOU DO NOT SACRIFICE YOUR MAYORAL STASH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WHATSOEVER PERIOD. / This is probably the stupidest thing you could choose to do right now. I mean come on. / Running out of references. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 00:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : HERO MODE! / You could not do it. You could not kiss the girl. / HUGE BITCH, BLUH BLUH / the big man, hass the rock / I WARNED YOU ABOUT STAIRS, BRO, I TOLD YOU DOG! / drop it like its hot... / where doing it bro, where making this hapen : Maybe you could make a pack of these trolls whenever you have the time. : 11:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) About the colour of pets How can I find the hexadecimal code of the colours? I need them for the pets' stats. Ivan247 05:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : That's simple: *Open MS Paint (assuming you're running WinXP) *Go to the color properties (edit colors) *Switch to custom mode *Pick a color, and examine the RGB codes *Open Calculator *Switch the calculator into scientific mode *Type the numbers in decimal, one by one *Switch from Dec to Hex #XX0000 is red | #00XX00 is green | #0000XX is blue red+green=yellow #XXXX00 green+blue=cyan #00XXXX blue+red=magenta #XX00XX none of colors=black #000000 all of the colors=white #FFFFFF some of the colors in an equal proportions= grey#XXXXXX 0=none | X = 0<255 | F=255 : Play around and you'll know these like the wiki itself. :D 13:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, didn't know that the code is actually RGB in hexadecimal. Ivan247 04:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) A very serious notes Unview spoilers= |-| View spoilers= I have renamed myself Crumplehat. XDXDXDXDXDXD I'm addicted to the series now. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : AT: i KNOW, eVERYONE IS, UH, ADDICTED TO THESE SERIES' l'IKE,''' '''UH, 'BREAKING BALLS, };)' (that didn't sound good, the balls part). 22:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I feel like making a wiki for that now. (I seem to be crazy) LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 00:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: A wiki about homestuck? It already made-up here (sorry to burst your bubble). 00:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::My new 'wut' face LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Science can sure kick balls amiright? DAMN! wrong pun... ::::: 03:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Jesus, science already busted my balls hard enough when I was doing chemistry... Ok ok I'm sorry! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max, and if this screws up, I hate source mode. ::::::O........kay? 0_0 12:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH.GAMZEE IS A SERIAL KILLER. VRISKA KILLED THE PARALYZED DUDE. OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Calm the heck down. We don't want any of that weird plot ship to begin rising. 22:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING OMIGOSH. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Just whatever you do, don't turn your back... 23:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::So all this happened because John ate an apple. NICE. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 04:20, 413 ::::Nah, it was WAAAAAAAAY earlier... 04:27, 413 Speedos/Sky Hawks I have reason to believe that Sky Hawks is also Speddos, and that is also Sky Hawks/Speddos. Since you've already banned Sky Hawks, you should also ban this guy to prevent him/her editing. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Done. 19:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Tabuu Tabuu the ultimate Boss: Don't Call me Tabuu2468, just call me Tabuu (you didn't call me that though but thats what I want to be called) Tabuu Srong and powerful 03:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow... nice... too bad I don't own a Wii. 03:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep and I want him to be the ultimate boss of Stick Ranger. (and yes he's from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Tabuu Srong and powerful 03:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Tabuu. 03:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. ...But even so, I'm not one of the heads. I would still ask ZoshiX or Ludicrine before doing it. If they say you can, then by all means knock yourself out. If they deny you, however...well, then you can do this- Hide Seizure= |-| Show Seizure (good luck)= DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 14:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather wait... 14:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Pet Hello! I want to adopt Voltage and Estuary. TFMaster 11:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you there, HGD. TFMaster 11:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, ok, comin up. 11:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Also, can I freely edit the 'Adoptation Center'. Please. TFMaster 11:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, alright. 11:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much TFMaster 11:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) To Complete The Set... The Club Head! ZX (Talk) 21:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Any particular reason why your icon is a trollmance chart? (Idea) Wanna help make pets themed after the trolls? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC)